


Surprise

by kaitou (CynicalMistrust)



Series: Seducing the Moon [7]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, snowblowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalMistrust/pseuds/kaitou
Summary: A cat. Yuuki had actually bought a cat. They'd only just agreed to get one two days ago, the little shit.





	Surprise

Ren stifled a yawn as he pushed the apartment door open, pausing inside when a small bundle of white and black fluff bounced towards him with an arched back, and crashed into his leg. He watched as it lost its balance and rolled back with a mewl, tiny feet and long tail flailing before it righted itself.

A cat. Yuuki had actually bought a cat. They'd only just agreed to get one two days ago, the little shit.

He closed the door, stepping over the ball of fluff and into the living room. He spotted Yuuki crouched on the sofa, arms crossed over the arm with his face tucked into the crook of his elbow. Blue hair hung into his eyes as he watched Ren, though his grin was evident even if it was hidden.

“Has it pissed on my clothes yet?” he asked, moving to the couch and boxing Yuuki in with his arms and legs. He nuzzled at the back of Yuuki's neck, finding an ear to bite at.

Yuuki moaned, tilting his head to give Ren more access before rolling to his back. He stretched out beneath Ren, slipping his hands under Ren’s shirt. “No. She's already litter box trained.”

Ren raised an eyebrow, not quite believing that was possible. It barely looked old enough to be weaned. He eyed Yuuki and settled over his hips. “You found it somewhere didn't you?”

Yuuki shrugged and glanced to the kitten as it dashed across the room like its butt was on fire. “I heard it behind the dumpsters.  And I already took it to the vet. Healthy and clean.”

He shook his head with a sigh, unable to help the fond smile settling on his lips. “Sap,” he murmured, leaning down for a kiss. It was just getting heated when the kitten crawled up the couch and proceeded to claw its way up his back. “Ow!” He hissed and reached back to grab the kitten, pulling it off and holding it in front of his face. “Now look here, you little shit. I'm not for climbing.”

The kitten _mrreowed_ and planted a paw on his nose.

Yuuki laughed, dragging his nails over Ren’s stomach. “I'd climb you,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Ren snorted and dropped the kitten to Yuuki's chest. “That's because you're a sex addict.”

“I am not!” Yuuki pouted and cuddled the kitten to his face, laughing as it bit his nose. He rubbed his face against the kitten, the pitch of his voice changing as he talked to it, “Hey, you're not allowed to be surly, we have enough of that in this apartment already.”

“Is that so?” Ren asked, popping the button on Yuuki's jeans. He smirked as Yuuki's eyes went wide, shifting back and pulling jeans and boxers down with him.

Yuuki squirmed, setting the kitten on the floor without looking away from Ren. His lips parted on a moan as Ren wrapped a hand around him, stroking his fingers along the length.

Ren hummed, enjoying the way Yuuki bit his lip, eyes locked on Ren’s hand in fascination. "What was that about being surly?"

Yuuki swallowed. "I take it back," he breathed.

"Good boy." He smirked as he felt Yuuki twitch in his hand, giving a squeeze. He shifted back further and leaned down, kissing the head and swirling his tongue against it.

Yuuki gasped, gripping the arm of the sofa above his head, his other hand curling in Ren’s hair. “F-fuck.”

Ren hummed and took Yuuki in further, eyes half-lidding as he focused on relaxing his throat. He slid his hands to Yuuki's hips, holding them still as Yuuki slipped into his throat.

Yuuki squirmed, gasping as he arched up, trying to thrust his hips, whimpering when he couldn't. “Ren, please.”

He swallowed, making sure Yuuki felt every muscle flexing around him, and pressed his nose into Yuuki’s pelvis as he held Yuuki in his mouth. He pulled back just enough to breathe through his nose before taking him back in with another swallow. He slid a hand off Yuuki's hip and beneath him, rubbing against his entrance.

Yuuki bucked, fingers tightening almost painfully in Ren’s hair before he slumped back with a sob.

Ren never got tired of seeing Yuuki like this, how he came completely undone from a simple blowjob. He could hold Yuuki here as long as he wanted, keeping him just on the edge of orgasm. He enjoyed drawing this out, giving Yuuki pure pleasure without him needing to worry about Ren’s in return.

This felt far more intimate than just sex, with Yuuki's hot cock filling his mouth and half down his throat, Yuuki shuddering and pleading beneath him, leaking over his tongue.

He slid his other hand up Yuuki's chest, pushing under his shirt to find a nipple. He circled it as he shifted his full weight to pin Yuuki's legs with his chest.

Yuuki whimpered, arching with a sharp cry when Ren pinched his nipple. “Ren, _please_ ,” he gasped, head falling back as he rocked his hips as much as he could.

Ren let out a slow, deep hum, twisting Yuuki's nipple as he swallowed. He relished the full body shiver he felt run through Yuuki, before Yuuki sucked in a deep breath and relaxed, finally giving himself over to the sweet torment.

Yuuki sighed, long and slow, his fingers loosening in Ren’s hair. He seemed to melt into the sofa, a warm flush on his cheeks, pupils wide and eyes dark with pleasure. He stroked at Ren’s hair, fingers clutching every once in a while with a sharp breath or soft “A-aah!” as Ren worked him over.

Ren watched Yuuki through his lashes, knowing just how to flex his tongue to earn a moan, where to apply the lightest pressure of teeth to get a whimper, just how hard he could suck and press his finger in to push Yuuki to the edge without going over. And he did it all, before slowly pulling his mouth up to worship the head with lazy swipes of his tongue, nibbling at the tip, teasing the slit until Yuuki was a babbling, incoherent mess.

And then he started over again, taking Yuuki as deep as he could while still able to breathe, and holding him there.

“Love you so much, Ren, so good, so good, god I love your mouth on me, want you so bad, please, please, Ren, love you, please, I need...” Yuuki murmured, shifting on the sofa as he tried to rock his hips enough to get what he needed to come.

Ren finally took pity on him, growling quietly and watching Yuuki arch with the vibrations. The fingers in his hair curled tight again, but he didn't mind. He pressed his finger in a bit deeper and began moving his head, pulling back so Yuuki slipped halfway out before taking him back in again, sucking and humming the entire time with the steady rhythm.

It didn't take long before Yuuki went taught, screaming, “Yes, yes, yes, _yes!”_ as he came, hips stuttering and stomach flexing with the force of his orgasm, before he collapsed in a panting, sweaty mess.

Ren caught it all in his mouth, a bit leaking free as he pulled back. He crawled up Yuuki's chest, grasping his chin to tip his head back, before pressing their lips together. He pushed his tongue into Yuuki’s mouth, spilling his seed into it.

Yuuki whimpered as he opened up, sliding his tongue against Ren’s, saliva and semen coating their lips and chins as they kissed. He swallowed when Ren finally pulled back.

“Good boy,” Ren purred, smiling when Yuuki shuddered and flushed a deeper red.

Yuuki lifted his head to nuzzle at Ren’s cheek. “Take me,” he murmured, shifting his leg to rub between Ren’s and against his arousal.

He groaned as that was all he needed to realize how hard he was. He rocked his hips, grinding against Yuuki's leg before sitting back. “Roll over,” he growled, watching as Yuuki readily obeyed, even shedding his shirt so he was completely naked. “Good boy,” he purred, finding the lube they kept under the cushion.

Ren pulled his pants open and coated himself, pressing forward against Yuuki and gently pressing in. His eyes closed as he savored every slow inch of Yuuki's willing, pliant ass. Yuuki was still riding the high of his orgasm and accepted him easily, arching with a moan as Ren buried himself completely.

“Ren,” Yuuki whimpered, reaching a hand back.

Ren grasped it, settling their hands on Yuuki's hip and squeezing tight as he began moving, shallow, deep thrusts that he pulled Yuuki back into.

“Aah! Aaaah! H-harder!”

He complied, sliding his hand up to pin Yuuki to the arm of the sofa before fucking into him, Yuuki's grunts from the force causing his balls to tighten. He leaned forward, nuzzling against Yuuki's shoulder before biting it with a growl as he slammed forward and came.

Yuuki moaned and pressed back into Ren’s chest, grinding his hips in slow, wanton movements before Ren shifted them onto their sides. He whimpered as Ren slid free, pulling Ren’s arms around his chest.

Ren pressed his face into Yuuki’s hair and neck, kissing and nibbling at the warm flesh as he pulled Yuuki tighter against his chest. “You're amazing.” He pressed a leg between Yuuki's, shifting until they could lay there a while, belatedly remembering the kitten and glancing around to see its tail hung over the side of a small box. “Oh look, it takes after you. Sleeps anywhere.”

Yuuki elbowed him with a laugh. “It's a she. And you're not mad?”

Ren hummed as he kissed from Yuuki's shoulder to his ear. “No. What'd you name it?”

Yuuki hesitated, squeezing Ren’s fingers before murmuring, “I was thinking Morgana.”

Ren chuckled, tipping Yuuki's face towards his for a slow kiss. “That works.”


End file.
